


Le sacrifice d'Andromède

by Yuzurihagrus



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/confort, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice, Serment, amour, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis leur retour, Shun dort de moins en moins. Il fait des cauchemars. Sombre de plus en plus dans la dépression. A cause de la possession d'Hadès, de tous ces combat meurtrier, de son armure... Pense-t-il. Et s'il se trompait ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sacrifice d'Andromède

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pensil case](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pensil+case).



> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Cet OS sur un pairing qui pour moi n'existe pas à finalement vu le jour pour trois raisons.
> 
> tout d'abord parce que Pensil m'a gentiment demandé un Shun/Hadès et que je ne résiste pas à un défi.
> 
> Ensuite, parce que lorsque je coince sur une fic, écrire autre chose me débloque.
> 
> Et enfin, parce que j'ai lu qu'écrire des nouvelles est un bon entraînement, je me suis donc fixé l'objectif d'écrire un OS ou drabble de temps en temps et surtout en moins d'une semaine pour m'entraîner à écrire plus vite.
> 
> Objectif atteint ici puisque j'ai mis trois jours et demi.
> 
> J'avoue être contente du résultat et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> D'avance je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisirs même s'il ne comporte qu'un mot.

_Souviens-toi Andromède..._   
_"A toi pour toujours."_   
_Signé Perséphone._

Oh bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que la reine des enfers ne le lui rappelle. Et puis, de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ! Même pas fichue d'être au côté de son époux pendant les guerres et elle ose la ramener !

Shun secoua la tête tristement et soupira. Il était injuste. La déesse n'avait rien demandé et encore moins cet arrangement à la con... A la con ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus d'user d'un tel langage. Pas plus, que ses pensées agressives qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'il relisait la missive. Mais pourquoi diable ne l'avait pas détruite ? Surtout qu'il dormait encore moins depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Rêver de sa possession ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il fasse des rêves érotiques sur sa protectrice.

Il se voyait Andromède faisant l'amour avec son époux, son odeur pétrichor si enivrante, la douceur de sa peau, ses caresses si sensuelles alors qu'elle se noyait dans l'émeraude de ses yeux... Mais Persée avait des yeux ambres !... Et voilà ! Cela aussi comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Car il en était sûr, ce n'est pas le fruit de son imagination. Il savait bel et bien de quelle couleur était les yeux de Persée. Tout comme il savait que la princesse prenait bien plus de plaisir dans les bras de son amour aux yeux si verts.

Le chevalier lâcha un autre soupir en descendant lentement l'escalier de pierres antiques. Ah si elles pouvaient parler ! Elles en avaient vu de ces choses... Combien de sang et de larmes les avaient baignées durant tous ces siècles ? Cette pensée le fit à nouveau soupirer.

\- Te voilà de bien triste humeur, constata une voix posée derrière lui. J'aurais cru que revoir ton pays natal t'aurais réjoui.  
\- C'est le cas, mentit à moitié Shun en s'arrêtant pour que Shaka le rejoigne. C'est juste que...

Que quoi au juste ? Qu'attendait-il de son retour au Japon ? Que ses rêves cessent ? Qu'il trouve les réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions. Ou simplement rentrer chez lui, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait ces sanglants combats. Car plus que tout, il avait besoin de se poser. Les jours qui avaient suivis leur victoire avait filé à vitesse grand V. Leur fuite de justesse d'Elysion, la joie de la paix retrouvée mêlé au chagrin de la perte de tant de frères d'armes qu'ils connaissaient à peine dont ils se sentaient pourtant si proche, le retour miraculeux des chevaliers d'or dont aucun d'eux ne voulaient parler, la nomination du nouveau pope, Shion n'étant pas revenu, tout cela n'avait laissé aucun repos au jeune homme. Sans doute Athéna l'avait-elle senti, car lorsqu'elle annonça son voyage au Japon pour affaire, elle ne désigna que la Vierge et lui pour l'accompagner.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Lui dit le sixième gardien. Mais ne pense surtout pas que tu es faible. Tu t'es opposé à Hadès l'obligeant à utiliser davantage de puissance pour te contrôler. Cet exploit n'est pas à la portée du commun.  
\- Tu parles d'un exploit. Je n'ai même pas tenu suffisamment pour permettre à Ikki de l'éliminer.  
\- C'est tout à fait normal, Hadès a déjà eu des soucis avec son hôte précédent, alors il était davantage sur ses gardes.  
\- Oui, sans doute, souffla Shun.

Andromède adressa alors un faible sourire de remerciement à son aîné. Depuis son retour, Shaka avait entamé des recherches sur les précédents réceptacles sans grand succès. Aussi, se réjouissait-il d'avoir été choisi par la déesse, il pourra ainsi continuer à veiller sur son jeune protégé et peut-être découvrir ce qui le tourmentait réellement. Le japonais referma la main sur sa chaîne nébulaire avec détermination. Un geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, à la fois dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde, lui apporte un semblant d'explication et pour se rassurer. Mais de quoi avait-il peur en fait. Qu'hadès ait laissé son empreinte en lui ? Oui... Ou plutôt non... Ses pensées, ses sentiments était si contradictoire lorsqu'il songeait au dieu que cela l'effrayait, qu'il en maudissait le seigneur des enfers, qu'il s'en maudissait lui-même.

\- Je... Commença Shun, il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de demander. Nos armures viennent des étoiles ?  
\- En quelque sorte, mais si tu as un souci avec ton armure, Mü sera plus habilité à te répondre que moi.

Le bronze le remercia et partit en courant jusqu'au premier temple. Le Bélier n'eut aucun mal à repérer l'arrivée du jeune homme tant son cosmos était troublé. Il confia ses outils à Kiki pour qu'il termine les réparations commencées sur une armure de bronze et sortit l'accueillir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes était assis devant une tasse de thé des montagnes à la menthe.

\- Mü... Je voudrais savoir... Les armures... Enfin je veux dire... Bredouillait Shun qui tentait d'éclaircir ses idées pour mieux formuler ses interrogations. Nos armures sont constituées de poussière d'étoiles ou viennent-elles directement des constellations ?

L'Atlante prit le temps d'observer le Japonais avant de répondre.

\- Normalement c'est un secret connu seulement des réparateurs, mais je sais que c'est très important pour toi... Eh bien, Héphaïtos a conçu les amures à la demande d'Athéna. Et il se dit que la poussière d'étoile originelle viendrait de la constellation protectrice de l'armure. Mais à vrai dire, nous n'en avons pas la certitude. Nous avons des plans et consignes pour les réparer, cependant leur fabrication reste un mystère que seul le dieu forgeron connaît. Je pense néanmoins que ce n'était pas là ta véritable question.  
\- C'est... Vrai... Réalisa Andromède en l'entendant de la bouche de son aîné. Qu'est-ce qui détermine que nous soyons destinés à telle ou telle armure ?  
\- Hum... C'est une bonne question et j'avoue me l'être aussi posé bien des fois depuis notre retour, même si pour nous autres, chevaliers d'or cette question ne se pose pas vraiment. Pour les bronzes et argents, il est vrai que c'est difficile à dire. Les armures détiennent certainement la réponse mais elles restent muettes à ce sujet.  
\- Hélas, soupira le chevalier. La seule réponse que j'ai obtenu avant qu'elle ne finissent pas rester muette, c'est souviens-toi Andromède.

Mü secoua la tête, navré, avant de reprendre.

\- Selon un débat que j'ai eu récemment avec Shaka, nous serions la réincarnation du porteur originel. Entre notre mort et notre nouvelle vie, l'armure peut choisir ou non un remplaçant en attendant celui ou celle à qui elle est réellement destinée. Ah ce moment, une part de l'âme du porteur reste en l'armure comme une sorte de... Balise GPS.  
\- Pas pour guider le successeur ?  
\- Mmm-oui, aussi... Mais en réalité c'est plus compliquer que cela.  
\- Alors... Réfléchit Shun. Une fois terminées, elles ont choisit un porteur ? Et...

 _A toi pour toujours... Souviens-toi_. Ces mots encore... Le chevalier frissonna lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnu être celle de la princesse Andromède les lui souffla encore à l'esprit. Il parvint malgré tout à garder contenance et reprit.

\- Elles n'ont été toute portées qu'à la première guerre alors ?  
\- Tu penses aux armures disparues et au fait que ton armure et celle du phénix n'aient pas eu porteur depuis des siècles ?

Retenant son souffle, Shun hocha la tête.

\- Que cela aussi reste entre nous, mais on raconte que certaines armures attendent toujours celui pour qui elles sont nées.  
\- Donc...  
\- Donc tu pourras tout aussi bien être le premier à revêtir l'armure d'Andromède.  
\- Tout comme mon frère ?  
\- Oui tout comme Phénix. Fit Mü avant de poursuivre en riant. Certaines rumeurs des plus farfelues prétendent même qu'Héphaïtos n'est pas le concepteur des armures. Qu'elles se sont auto-générées dans leur constellation d'origine et qu'il n'a fait que les réceptionner pour les adapter à la vie terrestre.  
\- En effet ! Vraiment farfelues ! Rit également Shun en tournant la tête vers l'horloge. Mince ! Il est déjà tard ! Il faut que j'y aille, nous partons demain à l'aube et je dois terminer mes bagages. Merci pour tout Mü.  
\- De rien, j'espère t'avoir aidé. Je te souhaite bon voyage et sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Le jeune homme remercia de nouveau son hôte et reprit le chemin du palais. Il n'était pas certains que les explications du Bélier l'ait vraiment aidé. Il avait même plutôt l'impression d'être encore plus embrouillé. Peut-être lui fallait-il un peu de temps pour assimiler tout cela... Souviens-toi Andr...

\- Oh la ferme ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il décida alors de reléguer temporairement tout cela dans un coin de son cerveau pour laisser mûrir et accélérera jusqu'à treizième temple.

*

\- _Huuummmm... Amour.... Gémit Andromède sous les caresses de son mystérieux amant nocturne._

_Le corps brûlant de désir, tremblante d'impatience, elle prit sa nuque entre ses mains. Ses doigts se perdaient dans les boucles brunes de Persée. Elle plongeait corps et âmes dans ses yeux d'émeraude._

_\- Prends-moi... Par pitié... Prends-moi maintenant... Je n'en peux plus...._  
\- Patience ma princesse, souffla le jeune homme en lui embrassant le creux de l'épaule. Ma reine nous avons toute la nuit...  
\- Oh mon bel inconnu, aime-moi ainsi jusqu'à la nuit des temps....

_Le prince fixa Andromède incrédule._

_\- Que dis-tu là ma douce ? Je suis Persée, ton époux.  
\- Tu ne peux me tromper. Jamais mon époux ne m'a touché ainsi. Jamais, puissant Zeus, il ne m'a témoigné autant d'amour._

_Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Le regard emplit d'une profonde tristesse, il murmura en détournant la tête, d'une voix rauque où le mépris se mêlait à sa peine._

_\- Pourquoi me prends-tu pour le roi des dieux ? Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas que je sois ton époux ?_

_Andromède eut envie de le taquiner sur la couleur de ses yeux, mais son amant semblait si malheureux qu'elle y renonça. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui tourna la tête avec tendresse._

_\- Dans ce cas, je continuerais à t'appeler Amour, car pour moi tu en es l'incarnation._  
\- Tu te trompes, je...  
\- Chut, fit la princesse en posant l'index sur les lèvres de son amant avant de lui voler un chaste baiser. Si tu es un dieu, laisse-moi combler le vide que je perçois en ton cœur tel un écho au mien. Si tu es mon époux, alors je suis en train de rêver...  
\- Oh Andromède, ma si pure Andromède, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Bien au contraire, et chacun de nos enfants en est la preuve vivante.  
\- Nos enfants ! S'exclama le dieu qui devint blême de surprise. C'est impossible.

_La jeune femme, qui cette fois avait anticipé le mouvement de recul, se plaça contre lui prête à l'accueillir. Avec un sourire radieux, elle lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre réveillait la virilité de son amant. Alors que celui-ci lâchait un soupir de bonheur, elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le sexe demandeur. Tout en ondulant gracieusement, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et murmura d'une voix sensuelle._

_\- Je suis et je serais à toi pour toujours.... Non, ne répond pas. En cet instant plus rien n'existe, autre que nous deux. Ta divine semence cèlera notre union éternelle. Je t'aime Amour.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Andromède, sourit le dieu tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'extase..._

Toujours ce même rêve, assis sur le sofa, un livre à la main, Shun le ressassait sans cesse depuis qu'il l'avait fait. Ses yeux, il avait l'impression de les connaître... Où était-ce les réminiscences des souvenir d'Andromède, car il était maintenant convaincu que empreinte de la princesse demeurait en son armure. Pourtant, il ne la portait plus depuis six jours qu'il était arrivé à cette conclusion. Il l'avait même remisée dans un placard de l'entrée, espérant ne plus y penser, espérant que ces rêves s'arrêteraient. Hélas, ils devinrent tout au contraire de plus en plus intenses. Il était la princesse Andromède, ressentant durant son sommeil tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait, au point de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, haletant et tremblant d'un orgasme foudroyant.

Assis près du bar, Athéna et Shaka, inquiets, l'observait à la dérobée. Tous deux impuissants, ils voyaient le jeune homme sombré un peu plus chaque jour dans la dépression.

\- N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que nous puissions faire ?  
\- Hélas non Shaka. J'ai fait venir l'un de nos meilleurs psychiatre puisqu'il refuse de te parler. Mais malheureusement, il reste également muet avec lui. Faute de mieux, le docteur Okumura lui a prescrit des antidépresseurs.  
\- Les prend-t-il seulement ?

La déesse secoua la tête.

\- Il dort de moins en moins... Ne mange pratiquement plus... Peut-être... Fit-elle pensive. Devrions-nous les lui donner à son insu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée. Ce serait trahir sa confiance et risquer de le perdre.  
\- Mais regarde-le Shaka, s'emporta malgré elle, la déesse. Nous l'avons déjà perdu.

La Vierge dubitatif, se tourna vers le jeune homme tandis que la jeune fille pleine de remords de sa brusquerie, s'excusait.

\- Je te demande pardon chevalier. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel miracle, cependant... Votre silence à tous me fait craindre le pire.

Le sixième gardien esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Vous avez raison princesse. Nous le perdons. Bien que cela me répugne, lui faire perdre son traitement à son insu pourrait au moins lui rendre le sommeil et l'appétit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, concéda Shaka éludant ainsi la question du retour des chevaliers d'or.

*

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Shun ne rêvait plus. Il aurait dû s'en sentir soulager, mais la sensation de vide était encore pire. Non en fait, le pire était les plaintes de son armure qu'il ressentait dans tout son être. Ce gémissement lancinant chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité : à toi pour toujours, souviens-toi... Ou peut-être de faire semblant pour que ses amis le lâche un peu, car Shaka et Saori ne le laissaient guère seul... Pire encore. Il avait la certitude que, bien qu'elle le nia, Athéna avait prolonger pour lui son séjour au Japon. Elle ne cessait de le rassurer en prétendant profiter que le sanctuaire était entre de bonnes mains avec Aioros et Saga et qu'ils étaient parfaitement secondés par Keon, jeune afro-américain qui avait récemment obtenu l'armure de l'autel laissée vacante par le décès de Nicol, et s'évertuait à le tenir occupé par des sorties shopping ou culturelles. Même la Vierge s'était fait son complice en insistant pour que Shun lui fasse connaître son pays. Alors, il faisait semblant de rire avec eux, de s'intéresser à toutes ses futilités sans saveur, se forçant à manger pour leur faire plaisir mais vomissant en cachette ces aliments au goût de cendres.

Et chaque soir, Shun regagnait sa chambre au manoir, se dévêtait et se glissait seul dans ses draps aussi froid qu'un linceul. Chaque soir il espérait rêver à nouveau pour combler le vide qui s'était installé dans son âme. Chaque soir il espérait s'endormir pour bon, pour échapper à cette parodie de vie qu'était devenue son existence... Et chaque matin brisait ses espoirs.

Ce jour-là, le onzième de son séjour au Japon, le manoir Kido était en pleine effervescence. Seiya venait leur rendre visite avec Seika. Le chevalier d'Andromède n'avait pas vraiment compris s'il venait contre les ordres du grand Pope où si celui-ci à bout de patience l'avait viré du sanctuaire pour quelques jours de vacances... Mais toujours était-il qu'Athéna se réjouissait de l'arrivée tambour battant de Pégase. La déesse s'excitait comme une fillette attendant le Père Noël et Tatsumi bougonnait comme à l'annonce d'un cataclysme imminent... Et Shaka... Restait Shaka... Cette rassurante constance...

\- SHUN ! mon Shun ! S'écria Seiya en lâchant son sac de voyage et son blouson pour assaillir son ami d'une enthousiaste accolade avant de le gronder gentiment. Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. C'est au point que je pensais te trouver à l'agonie. Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien mon pote !  
\- Oui je vais bien, sourit Andromède sous les regards réjouis d'Athéna et Shaka. Bonjour Seika.

C'était en effet le premier vrai sourire du jeune homme depuis leur retour à la surface. La soeur de Pégase enlaça le jeune homme pour le saluer à son tour. Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, Seiya s'était rapproché de la déesse.

\- Bah merde ! Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Lui souffla-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de lui ! On va retrouver notre bon vieux Shun ! Vous allez voir.  
\- Puisses-tu dire vrai... Shaka merci d'avoir pensé à Seiya, sa présence à l'air de lui faire beaucoup de bien.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Fit le cheval ailé en jouant des biceps. C'est normal, là où Seiya passe la déprime trépasse !

A cette affirmation théâtrale, la protectrice de la terre se mît à rire. Shaka se pinça l'arête du nez en secouant la tête, consterné, il ne pu néanmoins réfréner un sourire amusé. Avec un clown comme ce jeune bronze tous les espoirs étaient permis, d'autant qu'en les entendant rire, Shun tourna la tête vers eux avec un sourire radieux. Fort de ce nouveau succès, Seiya décréta que les filles passeraient une journée entre filles pendant qu'ils s'adonneraient à de vraies activités de mec.

\- Attention Seiya ! Gronda sa soeur. Je te préviens tout de suite que si tu te fais arrêter, il ne faudra compter ni sur moi, ni sur Athéna pour te sortir de prison !  
\- Mais enfin Seika, fît l'interpellé avec un air si malheureux qu'il provoqua un fou rire général.

Une heure plus tard dans le garage du manoir, Shaka contemplait les trois motos garées devant lui d'un air plus que dubitatif.

\- C'est avant tout une question d'équilibre, fit Seiya en prenant le ton d'un maître s'adressant à son apprenti. D'équilibre et de symbiose. Il faut sentir la moto, ne faire qu'un avec elle...

La Vierge lança un regard perplexe à Shun qui compatit d'un haussement d'épaules navré.

\- Tu sais que nous pouvons nous déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, tenta le chevalier d'or.  
\- Ouep ! Mais c'est nettement moins marrant ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'implorer avec d'effarant yeux de biche. Allez Shaka ! Pour Shun...  
\- Ah non ! S'insurgea Andromède avec bonne humeur. Ne me mêle pas à tes idées tordues.

Le sixième gardien résigné, enfourcha la moto. Il mît le contact et fit ronfler le moteur pour en éprouver la réactivité. Il testa les freins et s'élança vers le portail de la propriété sous les regards amusés de Shun et médusé de Seiya.

\- Ah c'est malin ! Lui hurla ce dernier. Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu en avais déjà fait.  
\- Non, je pense plutôt que c'est grâce à tes conseils éclairés, se moqua Shun, puis en chevauchant à son tour son engin, il demanda. Bon alors ? Où va-t-on ?  
\- C'est une surprise ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.

La fameuse surprise n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et connaissant Seiya, le bronze aurait dû s'en doute. Toutefois, il dût reconnaître qu'il passa une bonne journée. Ils furent accueillis en héros par les enfants de l'orphelinat, ravis de les revoir. Et plus encore lorsque Pégase leur révéla que Shaka était un chevalier d'or. Andromède et la Vierge ne purent se dérober à la traditionnelle partie de foot qui fit encore plus grimper la cote de popularité de l'indien. Celui-ci s'était déclaré gardien de but et les enfants étaient sidérés qu'il n'en manqua pas un seul les yeux fermés.

Profitant de la mi-temps durant laquelle Shaka en vedette fut littéralement assailli de questions, Shun s'éloigna pour se reposer au calme. Accoudé au muret de l'orphelinat, il regardait paisiblement l'activité piétonnière. Il ne pensait à rien, il observait simplement les passants dans la rue. Derrière lui s'élevait les cris et les rires enthousiasme des orphelins. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer Seiya bougonner faussement vexé de ne plus être la célébrité du pensionnat.

\- Ca va Shun ? Fit Pégase qu'il n'avait pas entendu approché.  
\- Oui oui, ça va. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme.

Le brun s'assit d'un bond sur le mur, face à son demi-frère.

\- Je suppose que tu as dû l'entendre des milliers de fois... Mais si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux m'en parler. Je suis là pour toi.  
\- Tu n'es effectivement pas loin du compte. Saori, Mü, Aioros, Shaka... Bref tout le monde.  
\- Ouais mais bon... Aio et Saga c'est leur boulot... Et puis les autres... Je te l'ai dit, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi...  
\- Je sais ! Saori a même payé un psy.

Le cadet siffla impressionné.

\- Juste pour toi ou pour les ors aussi, parce que m'est d'avis que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal non plus.

Shun interloqué dévisagea Seiya. Égoïstement il n'avait même pas songé que les chevaliers d'or allaient aussi. Il soupira tristement. Il avait passé son temps à se morfondre alors que ses compagnons d'armes taisaient leur souffrance pour l'aider. Vraiment ! Quel piètre ami il faisait.

\- Mouais ! C'est facile à dire, reprit un Pégase inquiet qui pensant essuyer un nouveau rejet, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer. Mais est-ce qu'ils te parlent eux ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben ouais ! De ce qu'ils ressentent. De ce que cette fichue guerre leur a fait. Parce que, on avait beau dire qu'on était prêt, quitte à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la planète et tout le bazar... Et bien c'est des conneries tout ça ! Jamais je... J'étais à cent lieues de savoir ce qui nous attendait vraiment. Dans le feu de l'action on ne réfléchit pas. On fonce et on fait ce que l'on a à faire... Mais après... C'est pour ceux qui survivent que c'est dur... Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits...

Seiya jeta un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et reprit.

\- Que ça reste entre nous, mais je n'arrive même plus à m'endormir si la pièce n'est pas éclairée.

Shun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à savoir s'il plaisantait... Mais apparemment non.

\- Et tu ne sais pas le plus con dans tout ça ? Ce que qui m'obsède bien plus que l'épée d'Hadès en plein cœur ? Ce sont ses yeux... Putain ! Je n'avais jamais vu un regard pareil. Rien n'avoir avec la dureté de ceux de Poséidon. Il y avait je ne sais quoi de douceur, de tristesse... Et d'un vert si brillant, si profond qu'on pourrait passer des heures à les contempler... Franchement si je n'avais pas su ce que je savais, j'aurais jamais pensé avoir affaire à un dieu maléfique...

D'un vert si profond... Ce fut comme un déclic pour Shun. Voilà d'où il les connaissait. Cette révélation déclencha en lui une colère irrationnelle. Son cosmos explosa tandis qu'il hurlait.

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CELA ! HADÈS N'EST PAS UN DIEU MALÉFIQUE !  
\- Mais Shun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de le défendre après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Seiya peiné. Il n'a cessé de vouloir détruire les humains. Tu ne peux pas...  
\- La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit !... Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je... Gronda Andromède d'une voix sourde qui ne lui semblait pas être la sienne.

Pégase tendit une main amicale vers lui dans l'espoir de le calmer, mais le jeune homme la repoussa violemment et s'éloigna.

\- Shun ! On vas-tu ?  
\- Je rentre.  
\- Mais les enfants....

Le chevalier ne pu ajouter quoique se soit, son frère avait déjà fait démarrer la moto. Seiya voulu le suivre mais il fut stopper par la Vierge.

\- Reste. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Cependant je vais le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas d'accident.  
\- Merci Shaka, je m'en veux tellement...  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu as essayé. Le rassura-t-il en démarrant à son tour.

Shun entra au manoir en claquant la porte. Il passa devant le réduit où était enfermée son armure. La voix maintenant familière de celle-ci l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Andromède souviens-toi...

Shun furieux l'ignora. Puis finalement fit demi-tour pour l'invectiver.

\- Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! JE NE SUIS PAS ANDROMÈDE ! C'est toi et tu m'as assez pourri la vie comme cela. Alors va au diable.  
\- Andromède...  
\- J'AI DIT LA FERME ! Hurla-t-il en frappant si fort qu'il en explosa le panneau de bois.  
\- Dis donc mon garçon ! Tu vas payer les dégâts ! Le tança Tatsumi qui, avec Athéna, était accouru au vacarme.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança le jeune homme le fit reculer d'un pas, tandis que la déesse déployait un cosmos apaisant pour le calmer.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, lança le chevalier en montant l'escalier vers sa chambre.

Saori lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à ce que Shaka, arrivé depuis peu, ne l'arrête d'un signe de tête. À l'étage, Shun alla directement dans la salle de bain. Sa colère était retombée, laissant place aux remords et à la peur. Les mains agrippées au lavabo, il n'osait se regarder dans le miroir. Il devait avoir une mine affreuse. Seiya avait seulement voulu l'aider... Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi... Mais ce n'était pas lui... Il avait eu l'horrible impression que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Pire encore était les images qui l'assaillirent à ce moment-là. Il s'était vu enlacer le dieu. Lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Et même... L'embrasser tandis que la divinité épuisée fermait les yeux en s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Shun avait l'impression que tous les wadaiko* du pays s'était donné rendez-vous dans son crâne. Il vomit douloureusement. Les cotes endolories, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se mît à sangloter. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour se relever, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche et chercha dans la pharmacie de quoi calmer son mal de tête. Le chevalier mît alors la main sur le médicament prescrit par le psychiatre. Après tout, il ne risquait rien à essayer... En tout cas cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il referma la porte et... Le flacon lui échappa des mains sous le choc. Ce superposant au sien, le visage d'une fille aux longs cheveux roses le fixait que ses grands yeux tristes. Sur ses lèvres il devina les mots "souviens-toi"

\- Andromède ? Souffla Shun en tendant le bras vers le reflet.

Mais la main sur le miroir ne masquait plus que son visage baigné de larmes. Il récupéra le flacon et versa un comprimé dans sa main. Fixant le petit cachet jaune pâle, de nouvelle image l'assaillir. Le reflet de la lune dans le bassin où était assise la princesse Andromède. Anxieuse, elle attendait. Elle se leva et couru vers son amant nocturne en entendant ses pas approcher...

_La jeune femme ne prêtait aucune attention au visage de son époux. Pour elle, seul comptait les yeux verts emplis d'amour qui se posait sur elle. Un jour il lui révélerait son identité, il le lui avait promis. Mais peu lui importait quand tant qu'il continuait à la contemplait avec les yeux de l'amour, d'autant qu'elle le savait déjà. A l'affût du moindres indices que son amant laissait échapper, elle avait finit par le deviner._

_\- Alors c'est vrai ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude._  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Tu vas faire la guerre ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'en prie non ! Amour renonce s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.  
\- Les humains et surtout cette sale gamine mérite une leçon. Regarde comment te traite ce porc de Persée. Ma si pure Andromède,.. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Rassure-toi nos enfants et toi ne craignez rien.  
\- Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est pour toi que je tremble. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose j'en mourais...  
\- Ne tremble pas ma douce, je suis un dieu, je ne crains rien.  
\- Et Athéna est une déesse...

_La déité posa un doux baiser sur son front et lui caressa la joue en souriant. L'inquiétude de la princesse lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un craignait pour sa vie._

_\- Souviens-toi Andormède, tu t'es promise à moi pour toujours, alors pas même la mort ne pourra nous séparer._

_Sur ses mots, il l'enlaça et s'assit à terre, sa belle sur les genoux. Demain les hommes payeront pour leur arrogance, mais pour l'heure...._

Shun serra les paupières, pour chasser cette nouvelle vision. Il les rouvrit fixant toujours le comprimé dans sa main à peine plus gros qu'un lentille... La douleur lui faisait l'effet d'un clou planté au milieu du front. Comment un comprimé si ridiculement petit pourrait le soulager ? Et cette maudite vision qu'il craignait de comprendre. Il remit le cachet dans le flacon et le porta à la bouche pour en avaler plusieurs. Plus de la moitié y passa, si avec ça sa migraine ne rendait pas les armes c'était sans espoir. Il prit le bouchon pour refermer le flacon en se demandant combien de temps cela mettait à agir. Un vertige l'empêcha de terminer son geste. Le tube tomba au sol peu de temps avant le jeune homme. Il sourit tandis que son corps s'engourdissait. L'effet était rapide. Il sentait plus son mal de tête. Il ne sentait plus rien d'ailleurs. Il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans du coton. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait du se lever pour regagner son lit, mais il était si bien qu'il ne bougea pas. Il entendait maintenant la voix s'affolée de Saori qui se joignait à celle plus posé de Shaka. Ils l'appelaient. L'incitaient à ouvrir les yeux... Eux qui s'inquiétaient tant de ses insomnies, ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser dormir. Il était si bien... Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été... Shun voulu grogner contre ces importuns, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Le monde autour de lui s'éteignit.... Enfin.

*

La première chose que le chevalier constata en ouvrant le yeux, fut qu'il n'était plus au manoir Kido. Il connaissait cet endroit, pas seulement parce que la guerre contre Hadès l'y avait conduit mais surtout à cause d'un souvenir plus ancien... Un souvenir d'Andromède....

_Dans la nurserie, la princesse allaitait son dernier né. Le petit Héméios était bien le seul de ses enfants qui fut réellement de son époux. Tout en fredonnant pour le bébé, elle guettait la venue de son Amour. Ce fut une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs vêtue tout en noir qui se présenta. Andromède confia l'enfant à la nourrice et la congédia. La visiteuse attendit que la servante fut sortit pour prendre la parole._

_\- Je suis Perséphone. Je suis venue te chercher princesse Andromède._

_La jeune femme tout d'abord effrayé eut un mouvement de recul, puis elle se ravisa et déclara avec courage._

_\- Faites de moi ce que vous voulez mais rien n'effacera l'amour que j'ai pour lui.  
\- Je sais, fit simplement la déesse, elle poursuivit avec tristesse. Il est blessé. Il va mal et ne cesse de te réclamer._

_Le cœur de la princesse rata un battement. Hadès était blessé et c'était elle qu'il réclamait à son chevet plus que sa magnifique épouse. Elle suivit donc la déesse jusqu'au enfers. Après avoir saluer les juges, Andromède s'enquit de l'état de son amant._

_\- C'est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait au début. Il a de la fièvre et délire. Ta présence ne peux que lui faire du bien. Il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé auparavant._  
\- Mais et vous ? Vous ne semblez pas jalouse.  
\- Je l'aime, il est vrai. Mais certainement pas autant que toi. Quant à être jalouse ce serait bien mesquin de ma part alors qu'il m'a soutenu pour Adonis.  
\- Mais il ne peut pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Les dieux sont immortels.

_Le regard de la reine des enfers s'assombrit en disant._

_\- Cela arrive lorsqu'ils ne croient plus en la vie._  
\- Non ! S'insurgea Andromède. Il n'a pas le droit ! Il ne mourra pas ! Je l'en empêcherais ou je mourrais avec lui.  
\- Tu es courageuse. Me voilà rassurer, fit la déesse en sortant une étoffe de soie. Il voulait t'offrir ceci en gage de son amour.

_La jeune femme la déplia et découvrir un médaillon en or blanc. Il avait la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches avec une couronne de laurier. En son centre était gravé : δικό σου για πάντα**, elle le passa aussitôt à son cou. Lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin dans la chambre de son Amour, elle ralentit nerveuse. Elle allait enfin voir son vrai visage. Elle l'avait si souvent imaginé... Andromède retint son souffle. Allongé dans ce grand lit, endormi, il était beau et semblait en même temps si fragile. La princesse passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides comme elle le faisant avec ses enfants malades. Hadès gémit son prénom. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne._

\- _Je suis là mon amour, murmura-t-elle, puis à Perséphone. Comment est-ce arrivé ?_  
\- Pégase.  
\- Mais comment a-t-il pu réussir ? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le protéger contre lui-même ?

_Comprenant les interrogations de la jeune femme, la déesse soupira._

_\- Athéna se réincarne et Poséidon utile un hôte humain, expliqua-t-elle. Mais Hadès..._  
\- Ne peut-il pas faire de même ?  
\- Hélas que se soit pour l'une ou l'autre des solutions, les humains ont bien trop de vices pour que notre bien-aimé le supporte.  
\- Il lui faudrait un hôte d'une très grande pureté...  
\- Et même l'âme la plus pure de toute, répondit Perséphone qui appréciait de plus en plus l'intelligence de la princesse et comprenait pourquoi son époux l'aimait tant.

_Andromède, qui inquiète s'était levée pour faire les cent pas durant l'explication de la déesse, se rassit en entendant Hadès bouger._

_\- Hadès mon amour, ton Andromède est là. Tu dois vivre pour moi...  
\- Pour tes enfants également, ajouta la reine des enfers avec une pointe de tristesse._

_Le dieu surpris regarda tour à tour son épouse et son amante. Comment cette dernière pouvait être là, bien vivante à son chevet. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Perséphone était allée la chercher pour lui. Il lui sourit de gratitude, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque la princesse, le visage ruisselant de larmes, lui dit._

_\- Oh mon Amour, promet-moi de ne pas recommencer cette folie._  
\- Hélas, je ne peux te le promettre. Athéna et son maudit Pégase ont bafoué mon honneur.  
\- Dans ce cas, fit Andromède en se levant l'air grave. Je serais ton bouclier. Ton rempart contre la mort...

_Perséphone vit trop tard le couteau dans la main de la princesse, celui de la corbeille à fruits, et ne pu l'arrêter. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hadès, encore trop faible pour la stopper, la jeune fille se trancha la gorge. Le dieu ne pu que la rattraper alors qu'elle s'effondrait._

_\- Vis pour moi Amour... Souffla la princesse agonisante. Je suis à toi pour tou...jours... Jure...le...moi..._  
\- Oui, oui mon amour je te le jure, pleura le souverain en serra désespérément sa main. A toi pour toujours... Je le jure sur le Styx...  
\- Je t'ai... Commença Andromède en levant la main vers la joue d'Hadès.

_Celle retomba sans l'atteindre, elle mourut un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres. Baigné par le sang de la princesse et les larmes du dieu, le médaillon se mît à briller. Perséphone posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son époux._

_\- Tu ne l'a pas perdu. Par son sacrifice, à chaque guerre elle renaîtra en même temps que toi en tant qu'hôte. Grâce à ce talisman vous vous retrouverez toujours._

_Hadès ne semblait pas l'entendre. Serrant le corps de sa bien-aimée contre lui, il sanglotait désespérément. La déesse l'enlaça et le berça tendrement._

Au milieu du tribunal en ruines, Shun éclata en sanglot. Ce dernier souvenir, ravivant sa mémoire, l'avait secoué bien plus que les autres.

\- Comment... Comment... Ai-je... Pu... Suffoqua-t-il.

À travers ses larmes, son regard fut attiré par un objet lumineux sur le bureau des juges. Il approcha et reconnu le médaillon qui le liait à Hadès. Shun le prit dans sa main en murmurant.

\- Tu me l'a juré sur le Styx et moi...  
\- Tu te souviens enfin Andromède.

Le chevalier hocha la tête en réponse à la femme en noire qui avançait vers lui. Son visage était dissimulé par sa capuche, mais il n'avait aucun doute quant à son identité.

\- Perséphone.

La déesse hocha la tête et poursuivit d'une voix triste en montrant la direction de la Giuddeca d'un gracieux mouvement.

\- L'été m'interdit d'aller plus loin. Mais de toute façon, toi seule peux le sauver princesse.

Sans plus attendre, serrant toujours le médaillon, Shun partit en courant. Par le chemin sur lequel l'avait mené autrefois la déesse, il arriva rapidement... Il est là. Ou plutôt... Son âme. Assis sur ce même lit, la tête baissée sur dans ses mains.

\- Andromède c'est bien toi ! S'exclama le dieu sans se retourner. Non, cela ne se peut... Je rêve encore alors que je suis indigne de ton amour...  
\- Non, souffla le chevalier figé par la douleur de son aimé.  
\- Je voulais juste revoir cet endroit pour ne jamais oublier mon crime avant de rejoindre les limbes...  
\- Non...  
\- J'ai trahi notre serment alors c'est tout ce que je mérite... A cause de mon arrogance je t'ai perdu... Ma si pure Andromède...  
\- NON ! Hurla Shun en se précipitant vers le dieu, le visage noyé de larmes. Non... C'est moi... Uniquement moi... Je me suis éloigné de toi... Je t'ai oublié... Comment ai-je pu t'oublier Amour acheva-t-il dans un souffle en posant sa main sur celle Hadès.

Il la vit avec horreur passé à travers celle de son amant. Le dieu voulu à son tour toucher son amour pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais obtint le même résultat. A quoi bon songeait-il, Shun est à la surface avec ses frères et... Athéna. Il grimaça à cette pensée... De toute façon... Il ne pouvait plus rien toucher... Et bientôt la douleur disparaîtra avec son âme. Sans prêter attention au chevalier, il se leva et avança droit devant lui d'un pas las. Le chevalier se retourna et les vit... Les limbes... Et Hadès avançait vers elles. Paniqué, il se plaça entre le dieu et son trépas.

\- HADÈS ! NON ! REGARDE-MOI ! C'EST MOI ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT LÀ !

Le souverain baissa les yeux vers lui et prenant enfin conscience de sa présence.

\- Shun... Mais non... Pourquoi... Tu devais vivre... Je voulais que tu vives...  
\- Je te l'avais dit pourtant, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je suis à toi...

Craignant encore de rêver. Hadès avança la main vers le chevalier qui tendait la sienne. Cette fois le contact se fit. Leurs doigts se croisèrent. Leur cosmos s'éveilla, s'intensifia jusqu'à s'unir en un seul tandis que le dieu achevait.

\- ... Pour toujours.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> * wadaiko : tambour japonais.  
> ** δικό σου για πάντα (dikó sou gia pánta) : yours forever en grec.


End file.
